1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a lantern in the technical filed of illumination device.
2. Related Art
The lantern is closely related with life of the Chinese. There are lanterns everywhere, for example in temples and guest rooms. In the past, lanterns were used as an illumination device, and nowadays, lanterns are more of a decorative function. The lanterns used to be made of materials including paper and bamboo, and are usually made of cloth, plastic and iron wires. The shape and color of the lanterns today are different from those in old days.
A Chinese patent which has a publication number CN201673376U and was published on Dec. 15, 2010, discloses a telescopic steel wire lantern, comprising an outer lantern body, a chassis, a top frame and a couple, in which the outer lantern body is a cylindrical body configured by interlocking a plurality of steel wires, and each end of the cylindrical body is connected with a fixed ring respectively; an upper edge of the chassis and a lower edge of the top frame are provided with several grooves, the chassis is hung onto the fixed ring below the outer lantern body via the grooves, the top frame is hung onto the fixed ring on the outer lantern body via the grooves, and the chassis and the top frame will not be released from the outer lantern body after the openings of the grooves are closed; the coupe is of a U-shape, a grab is provided on each outer side of the waist part of the couple, and two slots are symmetrically disposed on the inner sides of the top frame. In use, the top frame is pressed down, and the grabs will fall into the slots and be locked. As such, the outer lantern body will form a desired lantern shape. The volume of the lantern will be reduced by several times after contraction, which reduces the storage space and saves the transportation cost.
The lantern in the said patent could only be adjusted in a single level and only few shapes of lantern could be achieved, which could not meet the demands of different users and has a poor adaptability. Moreover, the steel wires of the lantern could not be conveniently mounted and the connection is not reliable.